


Cursed

by Sivan325, SivanShemesh (Sivan325)



Series: Sterek Week Events 2021 [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe, Djinni & Genies, M/M, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Passion, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Spells & Enchantments, Sterek Valentine Week 2021, Witch Curses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29466126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh
Summary: Derek barely even looked at him before, but now, after the curse, he was suddenly looking at him with lust in his eyes, and not letting any of the pack get near him, not even Scott.“Stiles, what did you do?” Scott asked, trying to figure out what was going on.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Sterek Week Events 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152644
Comments: 2
Kudos: 92
Collections: Sterek Valentine Week





	Cursed

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own this, Jeff Davis does. I'm just playing.
> 
> Thank you to - [novemberhush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush) for beta-reading.

He was cursed, he knew it. One look at the witch said it all.

They barely made it to the loft, Stiles having given Scott the keys to the jeep to drive while Derek took Stiles in the Camaro.

Derek barely even looked at him before, but now, after the curse, he was suddenly looking at him with lust in his eyes, and not letting any of the pack get near him, not even Scott.

“Stiles, what did you do?” Scott asked, trying to figure out what was going on.

“It’s the witch’s fault. I think that she put a curse on me,” said Stiles, replying to Scott’s question but looking to see Derek’s reaction.

“Do you think the power of the spell she cast will fade soon?” Erica asked.

“I don’t know. I guess it’s up to Derek. Right, Sourwolf?” Stiles asked the alpha.

The alpha looked at him before growling at the others.

“I think we should leave you alone with him since our presence only seems to anger him more,” Isaac said. “If you need any help, call us.”

When the pack members left, Stiles looked at Derek.

“They left. Are you happy now?” he demanded as he tried to walk away, but Derek held him in place.

“You’re mine! Don’t walk away from me!” Derek growled, using the alpha tone on him.

“Why? What are you going to do about it?” Stiles taunted, his eyes shining. He’d finally got his secret crush alone. Maybe the curse was a blessing after all.

Derek pinned him against the wall and kissed him heatedly.

“If you had any idea how long I’ve waited for this...” Stiles gasps when Derek breaks the kiss to allow them both to suck in some much-needed air.

“You. Me. Bed, now,” Derek ordered, gaze boring into him, passion burning brightly in his eyes.

“Okay, okay, I’m not arguing. God, I need to thank a witch for once,” Stiles mumbled, as much to Derek as to himself as he hurried to the bedroom, but obviously not quick enough for Derek’s liking as the alpha picked him up and carried him to the room himself.

“Now you are mine!” Derek said as he laid Stiles down on the bed and climbed on top of him.

“I love you too, Sourwolf,” Stiles mumbled.

Stiles felt someone poking him and heard them calling his name as he opened his eyes. The first thing he noticed was Derek throwing him strange look as the rest of the pack stared at him in concern.

“Stilinski, is your head okay?” Jackson asked as he took in the confused look on Stiles’ face.

“What happened?” Stiles asked, unable to shake Derek off his mind.

“There was no witch this time, but I think that djinn had something to do with it,” Scott replied.

“You were out for two hours, and Deaton couldn’t help us,” Derek added. “I didn’t know what to do.”

“I’m okay now, I think,” Stiles mumbled as he tried to look around the room before dizziness overtook him. “I just need to lie down for a few minutes.”

“Leave us,” Derek instructed the pack. “And someone please update Deaton and the sheriff that Stiles is all right and that I’m taking care of him.”

“Derek, did I say anything while I was under the djinn’s spell?” Stiles enquired, not knowing what was going on, his mind still fuzzy.

“You mean about how much you want me and how passionately you love me and other inappropriate things?” Derek said, winking at him before taking pity on him when he saw the embarrassed look on his mate’s face. “Don’t worry, it was nothing more than usual, Stiles. I think you shocked the pack a little as they’re not used to hearing it from you, but they’ll get over it.”

“It’s not my fault I was under the djinn’s spell,” Stiles whimpered. “I didn’t even feel the spell on me.”

“When you feel better I’m going to treat you to dinner before taking you to bed for something more than sleep, but rest now, my passionate mate,” Derek comforted him with a gentle kissed before lying down to rest beside him.

The End!


End file.
